Lentera dalam Gelapmu
by For Himeka
Summary: Bintang maha raksasa. Mempresentasikan akhir siklus hidupnya—sebagai supernova yang luar biasa/SasuSaku/by Andromeda no Rei/TRIBUTE TO HIMEKA


_Bintang maha raksasa_

_mempresentasikan akhir siklus hidupnya,_

—_sebagai supernova yang luar biasa_

**Tribute to Himeka Uchiha**

**.**

**Lentera dalam Gelapmu**

**Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Romance/Drama/Hurt-Comfort/Angst**

**Canon AT**

**Sai****'s Point of View**

**untuk Himeka Uchiha(alm)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengenalmu sejak saat itu.

Sosok gadis kurus yang penuh determinasi, sedikit cengeng, dan jelek. Ah, kau selalu memukulku saat pertama kali kulontarkan kata nista itu. Aku tahu kau tidak membenciku. Aku tahu itu hanya sebuah candaan karena akhirnya kita memiliki ikatan persahabatan. Aku tahu—tentu saja. Karena kau pun sering melakukan hal yang sama pada cowok rubah itu.

Sahabatmu.

Pemuda yang juga kau anggap sebagai adik laki-lakimu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ah, sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak pertama kali aku memasuki kehidupan kalian. Kau, Naruto, Kakashi-_san_, dan…

…Uchiha Sasuke.

Boleh kutanyakan satu hal padamu? Pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuiku yang sedang mempelajari emosi, demi menjadi seorang manusia seutuhnya. Pertanyaan yang walaubagaimanapun tak kunjung kutemukan jawabannya.

Bagaimana rasanya cinta itu? Perasaan yang kau simpan di lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, yang sampai kapanpun tak pernah sirna. Perasaan yang meluap-luap setiap kali kau menatap kedua mata obsidiannya. Apa yang kau rasakan ketika ia kembali—setelah peperangan panjang yang memilukan itu? Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau tahu bahwa,

—ia sudah tak mungkin lagi melihatmu?

Memperhatikanmu, menatapmu…

Dengan kedua obsidiannya yang kini kelabu—

—hei, Sakura?

.

.

Sekarang yang ia lihat hanya kekosongan—kegelapan. Sesuai dengan yang pernah ia ucapkan, bukan? Ya. Tidak ada langit biru, tidak ada matahari, tidak ada rerumputan hijau. Kau tahu, mudah saja bagiku untuk menggambar apa yang kini dilihatnya.

Hanya dengan mencipratkan segelas tinta hitam pada kanvas, itu sudah cukup. Untukmu, agar kau tahu dunia di depan matanya saat ini. Agar kau tahu, betapa sanubarinya telah sepenuhnya kosong—tanpa noktah bersinar di dalamnya.

Ia sudah tidak akan melihatmu lagi, ingat? Sekarang—sampai kapanpun. Dan kau sangat tahu itu.

Tapi… apakah semua gadis sepertimu selalu sekeras kepala ini, Sakura? Kenapa kau masih saja menatapnya seperti itu?

"Sasuke-_kun_ baik-baik saja, kok." —sebaris kalimat penenang yang selalu meluncur mulus dari bibirmu yang belakangan ini memucat. Terdengar menyesakkan, kau tahu? Seperti seorang gembala yang tersayat sembilu, seperti lolongan serigala yang tertusuk duri mawar.

Tapi, sungguh. Kau menutupinya dengan sempurna.

Hancurnya kalbumu atas kepedihan yang tersaksikan oleh sepasang iris viridianmu, terlihat begitu indah dari kacamata orang asing. Bersemayam di balik topeng semu senyum ceria yang selalu kau pamerkan. Layaknya supernova—lukisan semesta yang spektakuler.

.

.

.

Kau tersenyum getir ketika jemarimu perlahan membuka perban yang mengelilingi kepala _raven_-nya. Ia hanya mematung, mengikuti plot kegiatan monoton yang kalian lakukan sejak ia kembali.

Setelah sekian lama ia koma, ini hari pertama kau bisa lagi mendengar suaranya, 'kan? Suara khas yang terekam jelas dalam memorimu. Suara yang semakin menunjukkan kedewasaannya. Kau merindukannya—iya, 'kan?

"_Konbanwa, _Sasuke-_kun_."

Setiap hari, kata sapaan itulah yang selalu kau sampaikan—lengkap dengan senyum masam, yang lagi-lagi hanya kau tunjukkan di hadapannya. Karena kau tahu, ia tidak bisa melihatmu. Melihatmu tersenyum—seakan tak mengenal hari esok.

Dan seperti biasa pula, ia bungkam. Tak pernah sekali pun membalas sapaan ringan itu. Sapaan yang kau biat seriang mungkin, agar ia tahu—bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan. Untuk dirinya sendiri, untukmu, untuk teman-teman kalian, dan untuk kembali melihat dunia.

Sadar atau tidak, cairan bening itu mengalir membentuk sungai kecil pada pipimu yang semakin tirus. Kau menangis lagi—dalam diam, seperti pada malam-malam sebelumnya. Agar ia tak tahu bahwa kau masih gadis cengeng yang dulu menyebalkan. Agar ia tak menganggapmu rapuh dan lemah. Agar ia tahu—kau gadis kuat.

Tapi tahukah kau?

Secara tidak langsung, kau telah berevolusi menjadi seorang _kunoichi _kuat—dengan caramu sendiri. Kau mekar—dengan pesonamu sendiri.

"...bagaimana rasanya?"

Kau mengucapkannya dengan intonasi yang menyedihkan. Kata-kata yang terucap begitu saja—yang terdengar sedikit bergetar karena isak tangismu.

Kau menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ke arah iris kelabunya.

Ekspresi kosong itu tak lepas dari fitur wajah tampannya, bahkan ketika ia berucap,

"_Hotaru wo mieru_." —**aku melihat kunang-kunang**.

Sebuah ucapan yang singkat, namun entah mengapa begitu berarti bagimu, baginya. Senyum kecutmu kini merekah, tergantikan oleh seulas senyum lembut penuh syukur. Lagi-lagi, aliran air mata itu tak dapat dibendung, mengalir hangat membentuk anak sungai di pipimu—yang entah sejak kapan merona.

Kedua tanganmu bergerak, menggapai sosok tegap di hadapanmu.

Sampai.

Kau merengkuhnya dalam suatu dekapan hangat—erat. Tidak peduli air matamu yang membasahi kerah baju rumah sakitnya, tidak peduli ia menganggapmu bodoh. Karena akhirnya kau tahu, harapan itu masih ada. Bahkan dalam kotak Pandora yang berisi segala keburukan, harapan itu tetap bersemayam di dalamnya.

Ah, sekarang kau tahu, 'kan?

Ia melihatnya. Cahaya kecil dalam gulitanya.

Ia akan sembuh—kini kau yakin akan hal itu. Optimis menguasaimu, menelusuri setiap jengkal saraf dan pembuluhmu. Kali ini, kau tidak akan menyerah lagi 'kan, Sakura?

Karena dalam relung sanubari tergelapnya, terdapat dian yang menari indah. Berpendar dengan cahaya lemah yang mampu menyadarkan bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya tenggelam. Karena ia memilikimu, memiliki Naruto, serta orang-orang yang tanpa pamrih akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Karena kalian _shinobi _Konoha—dengan tekad api abadi.

"Jika esok hari hujan telah sepenuhnya berhenti, ayo jalan-jalan," ucapmu di sambil melepaskan dekapan dan menatap lurus mata kelabu itu. "Akan kutunjukkan pada Sasuke-_kun_; langitnya, mataharinya, lautannya, padang rumputnya, bukitnya—semuanya!"

"Hn."

Ah, sudah lama rasanya tidak mendengar jawaban singkat itu. Senyummu semakin lebar, karena kini kau benar-benar percaya yang Naruto ucapkan tempo hari—_bahwa hujan tidak pernah abadi, karena suatu saat pasti ada hari di mana biang lala terukir indah stelah hujan terhenti. _

Dan saat itulah, penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang pernah kau rasakan,

—hanya menjadi sebuah memori nostalgia.

Kau merasakan deru napasnya menyapu wajahmu, hangat terbelai. Kau meluapkan segalanya; kerinduanmu, kekhawatiran, ketakutanmu, kesedihanmu—ketika bibir dinginnya mengecup pelan bibirmu, membuatmu terhanyut dalam pahit kenangan yang pernah dialaminya.

Kau memang bukan rajawali yang dapat membawanya terbang melintasi angkasa. Kau juga bukan kompas yang membantunya menemukan arah ketika tersesat di tengah samudera. Bukan pula segenggam pil yang akan memulihkan kesehatannya.

Namun kaulah kunang-kunang,

dengan cahaya kecilmu,

—yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis ketika gelap menyelubunginya,

Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author****'s Note: hiks... gaje un~ *jedotin kepala ke bantal***


End file.
